Shrink
by mariontyler
Summary: During an adventure, the Doctor and Rose get separated and when she finds him, he's not quite the same.


Hey, ya'll! This is an idea I had that was kinda funny, so I figured I'd write about it. My muse (sister) thought that it was too weird to write, but, think about it. Doctor Who is about an alien called "The Doctor" who gets a whole new body whenever he dies or is mortally wounded. He travels in time and space in a 1950s police box from London, overcoming evil with good and all with the help of common humans who usually end up being way less common than they let on. How could I possibly make it any weirder? Just read it and tell me what YOU think about it. I think that it is funny, at least. And sorry for the babbling.

Rose creeped along the dim corridors of a research facility in search of the Doctor. 'Course he would get caught. But at least he couldn't blame it on her this time. Him and his "stupid ape" remarks. After all, it was his idea to split up.

This morning, or what identifies as morning in the Tardis, the Doctor had woken her up early with news of some suspicious activity in 2147, in Brazil. Apparently, people had been going missing right and left. They went to investigate and it turned out that a clandestine research corporation had been experimenting with miniaturization technology. And although that by itself is not illegal, kidnapping and experimenting on unwilling humans is. Which, they assumed, was the reason that it was illegal in the first place.

They soniced into the facility (the Doctor refused to say he was breaking in and besides it was for the greater good, right?) and split up to search some rooms for the correct files they could snatch. That way, they would have proof and the government could come in and shut this operation down.

And it was all fine and dandy until Rose heard alarms going off and someone over the intercom calling for guards to come to a lab immediately. Which could only mean that the Doctor had been caught.

And that was why she was sneaking around looking for the lab right now. This investigation was probably going to end with the two of them running for their lives away from guards with guns. Never fails.

Rose didn't know exactly where the lab was or if she was on the right track, but it had to be somewhere on this floor. After walking a few more minutes, and about four close calls later, she saw a door labeled "Laboratory." Well, okay. She didn't think that she would just happen upon the door, but who is she to argue?

Rose knelt at the door and pulled a bobby pin from her hair. Experience had told her that she wouldn't always have the Doctor around to sonic everything, so she'd learned to take care of herself. She wasn't a useless ape after all. Though why they were still using a basic lock like this in the future was beyond her.

After unlocking the door, Rose slowly crept in and shut it again behind her. The room was lit up like someone just left for a moment. She would have to hurry then. She looked through the filing cabinets in the room and found enough files to convict. She got up to leave and noticed a coatrack with a lab coat hanging on it. She gabbed in shrugged it on. It would make it easier to sneak out if everyone thought she was a scientist.

As she reached for the handle with that arm that wasn't holding the files, there was a sharp clang! Rose spun around. "Hello?" She glanced around. "Doctor?"

She slowly walked around the counter where the noise came from and then saw something small and black on the floor surrounded by broken glass. But then she looked closer and realized what it was.

"Doctor?"

There the Doctor was. On the ground, leather and all. The Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, was now only two inches tall.

She stared at him with mouth agape and eyes bugging out of her head for a few seconds and then she lost it. Rose burst out laughing. The Doctor had gotten shrunk! The Doctor. Shrunk! She laughed hysterically while the Doctor crossed his arms and scowled at her. And then he spoke.

"Well, you better be quiet unless you wanna get caught and shrunk too." That, however, only made Rose laugh even harder. Seeing that voice come from a body so small. Oh, she was never gonna let him live this down. "Stop!" He said again.

Rose couldn't stop. He was…adorable. She reduced it down to giggles and finally brought it down to a wide grin as she wiped tears. "You're so cute!"

He scowled even harder, if possible. "I am not cute." He turned his head away from her looking all for the world like a miniature child not getting his way.

"Why did they shrink you, by the way?"

She couldn't hide the grin when he spoke again. "Free specimen, I s'pose. I wandered right in here and they said 'Hey, look. A free lab rat. Let's shrink 'im.' Or something along those lines, anyway." He got up and said, "We better get outta here. The scientists only left for a minute. They'll be back any second."

Rose crouched down next to him and held out her hand. He simply stared at it. She rolled her eyes. "Well, come on then! We haven't got all day!"

The Doctor scowled as he climbed onto her palm. She stood quickly and began to walk back to the door and pick up the files.

The Doctor's little voice peeped again. "Oi! Walk steady. It feels like I'm riding a galloping elephant."

"Oi! I'm no elephant! Would it be better if you sat in my pocket?" She suggested. He just glared at her. "Well, I don't know! It's not like you can do much right now."

Without waiting for him to say anything, she slid him into the lab coat pocket and began to walk swiftly out of the lab and into the hall. She walked quickly and confidently back towards the exit they had come in at. The exit they had soniced in at.

"Doctor? Where's the sonic screwdriver?" That couldn't have been shrunk, could it have?

There was a muffled answer and she glanced around for anybody before pulling the Doctor out of her pocket to understand. "I said, they took it when they caught me. Said it would be used for the advancement of science. They won't understand a bit of it, though. So they can have it."

Rose stared at him in horror. "Are you sure they didn't shrink your brain too?"

"Well, they did, but probably not the way you were thinking." She glared at him. "The Tardis will make me a new one. Now, get a move on."

She dropped him in the pocket again and followed her memory to the exit, but there was a guard posted there now. She pressed her back against the wall and whispered to the Doctor who was again in her palm.

"There's a guard there. Are there any other exits we could make it to?"

He shook his tiny head. "They must've tightened security once they caught me. Don't want just anybody walking in here. There'll be a sentry at every entrance."

This was not good. "Well, what do we do?" She whispered.

Right then, however, the man stepped around the corner and saw Rose holding the Doctor. They both looked up at him and Rose frowned. "Oops."

Then she bolted. Behind her, she heard the guard alerting others over a radio. Alarms began to sound and red lights lit the hallways. The Doctor, still in her grasp, protested with an "Oi!" She dumped him in her pocket and ran for her life, just as she had predicted. Only, the Doctor was in her pocket instead of alongside her.

Rose ran further ahead of the guard and turned a sharp corner. Then another. She was faster than the guard. He didn't run for his life on a daily basis, she was sure.

She ducked through a door, assuming that the guard hadn't seen her do it and she could hide. Rose put her ear up against the door. There were more guards now and they were shouting to each other as they ran past. Her hiding place wouldn't be good for long. Pretty soon they would start searching all the rooms. They had to get moving.

The Doctor stuck his head out of the pocket and said in his tiny voice, "Rose, we need to get out of here."

"Yes, I knew that, thanks." She hissed. Once the coast was clear, she could run back to the exit they had tried to get out of again and hopefully, no one would be checking there since that was where they had found them.

When the shouting and stomping had faded, she gently opened the door and moved into the hall. Rose headed off and at quick pace, glancing behind her every few seconds. She got to the door and thankfully, there was no one there. She tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Oh, come on!" She tugged on the door handle as if more force would work. She stepped back a few paces and ran forward kicking the door. It flew open and swung outwards. "You'd think they'd have better security than this."

Despite what the security was, she ran as fast as she could to the spot where the Tardis was parked. She got her key out and unlocked it, still panting for breath. She closed the door behind her as she entered and immediately sat down in the captain's chair. Finally, the Doctor could get them out of here.

The Doctor. She peered into the pocket of the lab coat she'd forgotten she'd even been wearing and saw the puny Doctor with his arms crossed and glaring at the white cloth. Rose chuckled and he threw her a look. "Don't look at me like that! It's your fault you're like that in the first place!" She said.

"Just get me out of here." He whined. She picked him up by his jacket and placed him on the floor. Rose studied him. "What?"

"How're you gonna change back? Do you have some sort reversing thingy?" She asked.

"I must've something, but it would be in the vault." He replied.

She waved her hands around her head. "Oooh. You got a vault."

He ignored her comment and began to walk towards the doorway leading to the halls. He wasn't getting there very fast. Rose noticed how slowly this would go if she let him walk. "You realize we're never gonna get there without me carrying you, right?"

He glowered at her. It looked way less menacing when he was the size of a bug. She was loving this. She picked him up despite his protests and carried him while following his directions.

"So, what am I looking for?" She asked. The "vault" looked like a room where he threw all his old junk in. There were all sorts of futuristic and alien devices scattered everywhere, on counters, on the floor and hanging out of cabinets.

"It's gonna look something like a big, metal gun." He was sitting in her palm at the moment, so she set him down on a clear spot on a counter.

"Wow. Real specific there." She said, sarcastically.

After searching for around an hour, and several different devices later, Rose showed the Doctor a device that was similar to what he had described. He wanted to get to work immediately, making sure everything was working and setting it up to use, but Rose was hungry. Properly hungry and she told him that she was going to eat before she did anything else.

The Doctor complained all the way to the kitchen and Rose stuffed him back in the pocket to hush him. When in the kitchen, she grabbed a banana (the Doctor always kept bananas around. They were apparently a good source of potassium.) and sat down to eat.

The Doctor crawled out of her pocket and dropped to the floor. He looked up at Rose who was eating his favorite fruit. "Rose, you came here to eat a banana?"

She smirked at him. "Want some?" She held it at his face. He whacked at it, but she pulled it away. "Whatever." She returned to her food.

When she was done, they returned to the vault and set it all up. The Doctor stood on the counter again and he began giving her instructions before she could start.

"Once you've pulled the lever, press the yellow and red buttons." He directed.

She studied the device. "How will this change you back? Will it just beam you back to your original size?"

He sighed and explained it to her. "The ray ought to just reverse the process of what they did to me. If you do it right."

"If you explained it all correctly to me, is what you mean." She replied.

"Just get on with it." He grunted and looked away.

"Hold on a sec." She stuck her hand in her jeans pocket and pulled out her mobile. She flipped it open.

The Doctor sighed, exasperated. "Not really the time to check your messages, Rose." He continued glaring at her as she messed around with her phone. "What are you doing?"

The second he said that, a flash came from Rose's phone as she took a picture. "Oi! No photos!" He ran as fast as his little legs would carry him to a spot behind another alien device.

Rose was bent over laughing. "You're hilarious! Come on out. I only took the one." He didn't budge. "Oh, come on. I swear I won't take anymore. See," She put the phone back in her pocket. "it's gone."

He came out timidly, as if he was afraid she would do it again anyway. "Just turn on the device and let's finally get this over with."

Rose picked him up from off the counter, still grinning like a mad idiot, and set him on the floor a few feet away from where she would be using the ray. She followed his directions and the device whirred to life. She aimed it at the Doctor and pressed the last few buttons to begin the process.

A blue beam shot out of the mouth of the gun and hit the Doctor. She hoped this worked. Although she very much enjoyed teasing him for his size, she certainly didn't want him to stay that way forever.

Rose watched as the Doctor very slowly grew in size. Pretty soon, he was back to his original height. Immediately, she turned off the device and set it aside.

She looked the Doctor up and down before going and hugging him tightly.

"What was that for?" He asked when she pulled away.

She looked up at him. "Well, I just realized that I hadn't hugged you the whole time since we got back. Although, I don't know if we could've managed it."

He shrugged and started for the door. "Right now, though, we need to get those files you snatched to the government. Those experiments need to be shut down."

Rose chuckled, but he ignored her. She reached for his hand as they walked back together to the console room, but he drew it away. "Oi!"

They stopped and he folded his arms. That must be his only stance. "You're not touching my hand until you delete that photo."

She stuck her nose up. "Not a chance."

"Alright then." And he began to walk away. She stared after him.

"Fine! Whatever! Have it your way." He stopped and she pulled out her phone. She pressed several buttons for about a minute and then looked up at him. "There you go. Happy?"

He looked skeptical. "Really? It's erased? Let me see." He grabbed the phone from her hand before she could do anything about it. "Hold on. You sent it to Jackie?!"

Rose laughed and he made a grab for her. She dodged away however, and they began a game of tag that ended with them snuggled up on the sofa.

Tada! So, watcha think? At first, I couldn't decide whether I wanted to do this with Ten or Nine, but I figured it would be funnier with Nine. Imagine how grumpy he'd be. Hopefully, I channeled these signals correctly. I've never written Nine or Rose before now. Anywho, tell me what you think. REVIEW!


End file.
